spoofwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Typhon (film)
Typhon is a short film set after Spoof Wars Episode XII: The Dubious Maneuver. It was the first new project completed since that movie, and filmed simultaneously with the primary story of Shadows of the Democracy. It was named for the main character of the short - Typhon. The story follows the crew of the Rusty Eagle - Sprint Render, Captain Typhon and Guy-Gone Weird - as they are attacked by a large battleship. Setting down on the park planet Daftooine, Typhon is left alone while the others repair the ship. He becomes obsessed with a small game, completely unaware of the events unfolding around him. The film features almost no dialogue or sound effects, relying on the background music and screen action to convey the story. It was released on May 14, 2007 on YouTube and GamerPost.net. Synopsis Set sometime around 3 years after The Dubious Maneuver, Sprint Render's ship, the Rusty Eagle, is attacked by a Spiff vessel and is forced to flee to the park planet Daftooine. There, Guy-Gone Weird and Sprint set out to locate repair parts for the Rusty Eagle. Captain Typhon wants to join them, but the two tell him to stay, presumably to guard the ship. Typhon stays, bored, until he notices a small white device on top of a park sign. He opens it to reveal an interactive game. Completely immersed, he unknowingly leaves his spot, wandering forward as he plays. Suddenly, Guy-Gone appears dueling the Spiff lord Dharth Bob, and Sprint follows, stuck in a shoot out with several Spiff Guards. Typhon, completely unaware of the situation, walks through the two battles, managing to avoid death several times. The battle continues on, until Sprint and Guy-Gone look into the sky to find a large Spiff fleet approaching Daftooine. Dozens of Spiff Light Fighters descend upon the planet, along with several Spiff Vessels. Gunships approach the surface as Spiff Troopers land on ziplines to assist Dharth Bob. Realising that there is no way to win, and having retrieved the parts they needed, Guy-Gone and Sprint make a mad dash for the Rusty Eagle. Typhon nears the ship, and finishes his game. As he puts it away, he stumbles and falls on the ground, cradling his hurt knee as the credits roll. In a scene after the credits, a Spiff Guard slides down a park slide. Credits Cast *Typhon .... Tyler Stacey *Guy-Gone Weird .... Matt Gilbert *Sprint Render .... Wes Stacey *Dharth Bob .... Ryan Murphy * Spiff Guards .... Ryan Murphy Crew *Written and Directed by Matt Gilbert *Produced by Matt Gilbert *VFX Supervisor Ryan Murphy *Music by Hans Zimmer *Assistant Directors: Ryan Murphy, Greg Gilbert, Jenny Gilbert *Cameras: Ryan Murphy, Greg Gilbert, Aaron Loucks, Matt Gilbert *Props/Costumes: Sean Stewart, Aaron Loucks, Matt Gilbert *Rotoscope/Paint Artists: Ryan Murphy, Matt Gilbert *Sound Mixed by Matt Gilbert *3D Models by Olivier Couston, Ansel Hsaio, James Bassett, Kehlan, Bruno Parillo *Special Thanks to: George Lucas, Wichita Independent, Butler CC Andover, Jean Garvey, Chris Ashbrook, Matthew Lewis, Shiva Kumar, Kurt Priebe Appearances Characters *Guy-Gone Weird *Typhon *Sprint Render *Dharth Bob *Spiff Guard *Spiff Trooper Locations *Daftooine Sentient Species *Human Ships *Rusty Eagle *Spiff Destroyer *Spiff Light Fighter *Spiff Gunship Events *Return to Daftooine **Battle on Daftooine Organizations and titles *Galactic Democracy **Democracy Military ***Spacefleet ****Captain *Jebi Order **Jebi Knight ***Expendable Jebi *Order of the Spiff Lords **Dark Lord of the Spiff ***Dharth **Spiff Guard **Spiff Trooper *Smuggler Behind the Scenes In the years following the'' Spoof Wars Special Edition'' release, and the canceled sequel attempts, there were several more ideas tossed around for continuing the Spoof Wars series. The idea of a very short, mostly silent film spun off of the Adventures of Shawn Duet concept. Originally the idea was that Shawn Duet is walking along, reading a book, and as he walks, he makes his way through a large ground assault without realizing it. In many ways, this was inspired by silent comedies and cartoons, such as Mr. Magoo. At first the idea was that the two sides were the Democracy/Jebi (led by Guy-Gone) and the Spiff (led by Dharth Bob). Sprint, Typhon and perhaps even Only-One would have been fighting on the hero side. This idea was eventually scaled back, partly due to special effects and practicality, and partly to allow a much more gradual build-up in action. The battle was changed to a small lightsaber skirmish between Guy-Gone and Dharth Bob, then would grow into a shoot-out with Sprint and the Spiff Guards, and finally into an invasion force. The idea of building the film around the music was chosen and the song "Jack Sparrow" from Dead Man's Chest was decided. Once Jonathan became unavailable, Typhon was chosen to replace Duet, as very little was developed in his character and he could act similarly. Ryan returned from Full Sail College and was ready to try out some of his newly-learned visual effects and compositing skills. Finally, a video editing class for Matt and Aaron prompted the film to be scripted and filmed. Nearly every costume and prop in the film was re-used from Spoof Wars. Rather than a book, Typhon played a Nintendo DS Lite. Filming was completed in a mere 5 hours, including a quick pick-up shoot the following day for Guard shots. Immediately after filming Typhon, the crew filmed the majority of the core story in Shadows of the Democracy on the very same day. Throughout the next 5 months Ryan and Matt worked hard to edit the film and finish the special effects, ultimately exceeding expectations. In post-production, a new scene was added to the beginning of the film, showing the Rusty Eagle being attacked and crashing on Daftooine. Trivia *The title card mimics the title of the 2003 Clone Wars micro-series. *The visual style of the opening space scene mimics the camera movements of the Battlestar Galactica re-imagining. *Every prop and costume (except casual wear like shirts and jeans) were re-used from Spoof Wars. *This is the first appearance of Dharth Bob without his make-up. *Despite thoughts otherwise, Tyler was able to see the Nintendo DS screens just fine. He played New Super Mario Bros. throughout filming, and even made it to World 2. *The game Typhon is playing is an exaggerated recreation of Duet and Typhon's fight with the Spiff Guards and "Disco Fett" from Spoof Wars, complete with "Disco Fett's" lines. The bottom screen mimics the bottom screen of New Super Mario Bros. *The game's sprites were edited from Mega Man sprites in The Games Factory. *Ryan played all of the Guards. Rather than using a greenscreen, Ryan was filmed walking by several times with the camera still, and he composited all the layers on top of each other. *Matt tripped over Sean's huge robe at least once. *During filming, as seems to be customary, a police officer stopped by to check out what we were up to and make sure we weren't blowing up anything. *''Typhon takes place roughly 3 years after ''Spoof Wars. At the time, it was never explained why Guy-Gone and Typhon are riding with Sprint. This has since been hinted at in later projects. *The park location is exactly the same as the one used in'' Spoof Wars''. *Typhon tripping and cradling his hurt knee is an obvious reference to a recurring joke in Family Guy. *The unspoken idea amongst the creators is that the Spiff are returning for their annual Sparring Picnic, as indicated by a Guard sliding down a slide after the credits. External Links *[http://spoofwarsfilms.com/ShortFilms/typhon.php Typhon]'' on SpoofWarsFilms.com'' *[http://blip.tv/file/2562575 Watch Typhon]'' at Blip.tv'' Category:Short Films